Scythe Sasin
Scythe Sasin is a mysterious and elusive individual whom tries (At times) to evade almost all contact with the students of Ever After High. He lives in the Enchanted Forest. Character Personality A mysterious individual, Scythe Sasin will either come off emotionless, or serious upon first glance. Don't let that fool you. it's called Military Bearing for a reason. Scythe is actually a playful person with a warm personality. While serious most of the time, he is still is able to have fun, and has a more of a dark humor sense towards himself. He doesn't really understand insults unless made towards his family or friends. Scythe will laugh off most insults or injuries made towards himself, and while his semi-dark humor might kinda darken the room for a bit, he is a joy to those whom are daring enough to try to know him. He always wants more friends, and loves to visit foreign kingdoms because it is kinda fun to go off on your own in a strange place and explore. Scythe sees this whole Royal verses Rebel thing as a waste of time, and finds that Apple is a selfish, stuck up, prissy child whom has lived her life getting everything she wanted. I guess he could say the he's a rebel, but he doesn't side with the Rebels either. Appearance Scythe is a blonde haired teenage boy with a height of 6' 6". His eyes are a shade of emerald. His skin is moderately tan. He wears a green assassin's cloak and green combat boots, with black pants. He has a scythe optimized for combat on his back. He has brown fingerless gloves. History Scythe, at a young age, lived in the World of Reality, or the "Normal Verse". When the Storybook of Legends chose him as the next Sasin. His life changed, he was transported to the High Magic Counsel, where he was appointed as the next Sasin and was required to choose his weapon, he chose a Scythe. Thus receiving his first name. Over the years, Scythe metaphorically turned off his emotions, opting to ignore them. Scythe can still feel emotions, he just lived with ignoring them for so long that he forgets what they feel like. Fairy tale – When the world calls How the Story Goes Only few know of Scythe's story. It's speculation that he doesn't have one. According to headmaster Grimm, Scythe's tale, When the World Calls, is an incomplete tale about the protagonist, Scythe, during and after the war on The Shadows. The protagonist doesn't trust anyone, and he keeps that mindset throughout most of his life. That changes one day, when Scythe meets a group of individuals aiming to help him with The Shadows. Over time, Scythe builds a sense of trust around these individuals. Basically, When the World Calls is a tale of friendship, and learning that you cannot do everything on your own. How does Scythe come into it? Unlike the other fairy tale characters at EAH, the role of Sasin isn't hereditary, the Storybook of Legends picks a certain individual to try and fulfill this role. The previous wasn't strong enough to destroy The Shadows, and died before he had children. The High Magic Counsel managed to imprison The Shadows, but it has recently broken the barrier that once contained it. Scythe is the next Sasin Abilities Magic Scythe himself chooses not to use his magic to fight directly, fearing that he will destroy the school with his unstable fire element. He uses his magic to form dual swords, when needed. Weapons Scythe's blade, an emerald and black scythe, is called Emerald Night. The scythe is fused with magic, allowing it to combat The Shadows. He can summon two swords, both medium length, and fight as well. He is also able to summon the sword of the first Sasin, Excaliber. Other ways of fighting Scythe is adept in kickboxing, his fingerless gloves are infused with a little magic, allowing him to fight The Shadows, hand to claw/talon/etc. Outfits Basic 1 .Please see the picture, done by the wonderful Detrained. Basic 2 (combat) Basically the same as basic 1, but with his brown fingerless gloves Dragon Armor Armor.jpg Legacy Day Wasn't around on Legacy Day. Nerd outfit XD occasionally, Scythe will wear glasses, the glasses are high tech, kinda like Google Lens, now that I think about it. Lumberjack Scythe after he forgot to shave for a few months. He has a beard and wields an axe. Tower Climber Career TBA Quotes Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Mysterious Category:Tower Climber Category:ScytheSasinOc